


LITTLE SAM

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing more funny than a drunk Sam is a stoned one! Just ask Dean!</p>
            </blockquote>





	LITTLE SAM

(((((((((((((((((( 

 

“I don’ wanna!” Sam said childishly. He gave the wheelchair a smack that rocked it.

 “It’s okay, big guy,” Dean reassured him. “Dr. Dickhead here is gonna wheel you out. If anyone questions us, he’ll take care of it. Right, Dickhead?”

The frightened man nodded vigorously.

Lower lip stuck out a country mile, Sam eyed the wheelchair, then wobbled over to his big brother and cuddled against him. “Want the ‘pala,” he whispered.

“She’s right outside.” Hiding a grin – man, there was _nothing_ funnier than a stoned little brother -- Dean patted Sam’s arm. “Come on, Sasquatch, let’s go home.”


End file.
